Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: How NOT to Play with Others
by CrystalChimera
Summary: Crystal is back again with another Arc-V parody! This time it's for episode 71, and this time we'll learn, how NOT... to play with others.(One-shot, parody rewrite of episode 71, no one is in character.)


**I'm back!**  
 **And I've got another parody! XD**

 **This time, it's for episode 71, though it's not the whole episode.**  
 **I'm only taking parts of an episode I can make fun of, you know? lol**

 **Not gonna lie, not sure if this will be AS funny as "How NOT to Share Bodies" but eh, I still sorta laughed at this. lol**  
 **Also, I think I'll name my parody series "How NOT to" and then add something that relates to the episode/parody. XD**

 **And again, not very keen on reusing cover images, but this one oddly fit anyway. X"D**

* * *

"Flip yeah! Check mate! I played this boy like a chess bored!"  
The Ex Security Guard sounded WAY too happy about this as his threw his fist into the air.

Shingo looked on from within his room, yelling at Yuya. "DUDE! The flip are you doing!? Sheesh they should've sent me out, I would've been MUCH more entertaining!"

Yuzu on the other hand... well... was pretty much the same as Shingo, but she was keeping her horrible words to herself.

"Go Firefly with a light bulb stuck up your butt! Attack Yuya!"

The bloodthirsty crowd's cheers died down in Yuya's ears, now all he could hear was his opponent as he tried to focus, and think up a plan.

"Wait a minute, why do I feel the need to stab that guy-?"

Yuya picked his head up, his eyes glowing in rage as he let a low growl, he managed to save himself by using the effects of an Odd-Eyed Phoenix Wright.

As Jack sat top his big boy ice cream throne, he saw a shift in how Yuya's eyes were drawn, they were more sharper and narrower then before.

"Oh Ra, he's gonna kill us all..." he thought as his now higher body temperature began to melt his seat.

Mean while back on the track, Yuya got back his Odd-Eyed Dragon and was about to finish off that weirdo Ex Security Guard, when it became a race to see who can pick up an action card first!

"Haha! I got one!"

"You thought I would let the writers let you win!? **THINK AGAIN!** "

He pushed his opponent into a wall, causing Dennis to go "OH MY RAAAAAAAAAAAAA", Shingo to go "Dang... that dude takes his children's card games **very** , seriously" and Yuzu to go "...it suddenly got really hot in here...".

Odd-Eyes roared out at Duel Chaser what's his number and gave the ground a little love dink, causing Duel Chaser what's his face, to be sent flying off his ride, landing shoulders first into the ground.

Yuya slowed down and thought about what he did. "Eh... I wonder if that was overkill..."

In his not so comfy look chair, Jean- ***snicker*** Sorry, it's very hard for me to say his name. Jean-Michel ***laughs*** Ahmen. Jean-Michel Roger saw everything that had happened, and in a creepy way said "Oh? So this is his true nature... I like..."

Yuya had pulled down his goggles while Jean-Michel ***snicker*** Roger was talking, cause let's be real, he didn't need them anyway since he had one of those shadows that covered his eyes...it was a good choice in my opinion.

"Wow Yuya! You did such a superb job beating the crude outta that dude! If they still showed blood in this anime, I'm sure that dude would have an awesome bloody nose!" The cow girl stated.

"YEAH, AWESOME JOB DISLOCATING THAT DUDE'S SHOULDERS BRO!"

"FLIP YEAH! I BET THIS ANIME WOULD BE RATED M FOR SURE WITH KIND OF ACTION!"

"YUYA!YUYA!YUYA!YUYA!YUYA!YUYA!YUYA!YUYA!YUYA!YUYA!YUYA!YUYA!YUYA!YUYA!YUYA!"

Yuya looked horrified...can't blame him.

"No...please...don't cheer me on... YOU'LL ONLY FEED INTO MY ADDICTION TO HURT OTHERS!"

* * *

Bonus!  
This is the preview in a nut shell!

"The star of this anime has finally arrived people of modern Rome!"  
Shingo raised his arms up high, basking in the crowd's boos

"Finally! The fans can see I'm more then just an adorable dork!"  
Yugo put on a determined face.

* * *

 **Whelp, that's that. X"D  
Lots of fourth wall breaking...which is one of my favorite types of jokes. X""""""""D**

 **So, what did you think? Please, leave a review, I would love to hear your thoughts. XD**


End file.
